


the stars are out tonight

by sapphicshakespeare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicshakespeare/pseuds/sapphicshakespeare
Summary: "You're," Hajime says, his voice small, "you're blocking my view of the stars."It's not true at all. To Hajime ... to Hajime, Oikawa is the stars. No, he's better than the stars. Fuck the stars, Hajime thinks, they've got nothing on  Oikawa Tooru."Iwa-chaaaaann," Oikawa nudges Hajime's cheek with his nose, growing impatient. Hajime can't breathe.Yeah, fuck the stars.✩    ✩    ✩oikawa watches the stars. hajime watches oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 47





	the stars are out tonight

They are sitting underneath the stars, just fifteen years old, staring up at a sky that is so much bigger than the two of them. It’s one of those nights that falls in-between seasons; not quite winter, not quite spring. The ground is still frozen beneath Iwaizumi’s feet, but he’s shed his hat and jacket, opting for a long-sleeved shirt instead. Oikawa has gone one step further, wearing only a threadbare t-shirt. Weather doesn’t affect me the way it affects you, Iwa-chan. Guess you’re right, he’d shot back, it’s probably because you‘re already cold-hearted. _So mean, Iwa-Chan! Why do I even hang around you when you hurt me so?_ Iwaizumi didn’t answer him. He didn’t know how to.

A tentative voice pulls him out of his head. "Iwa-chan?"

He drops his gaze, meeting Oikawa’s eyes.

"Hm?"

Silence, then;

"Would you marry me?"

When Hajime was younger, six or seven, maybe, Oikawa used to tell him that there were aliens hiding in the stars. Every time he’d pay him a visit, they’d end up watching E.T. or Lilo & Stitch. If they were feeling particularly brave, maybe Alien. Afterwards, he would make Hajime sit outside with him for hours on freezing autumn nights, drawn by the promise of some meteor shower he hoped would bring him his own little alien. 

_Iwa-chan, phone home!_ he’d yell, and fall into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Hajime would hide his face, because he didn't want to give Oikawa the satisfaction of knowing he’d made him smile. He didn't want Oikawa to know he'd made him smile. It felt like a dangerous confession of something he wasn't ready to confess. Hajime doesn't know why he's remembering this right now.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Iwa-chan?” There’s a hint of tension in the air, but Oikawa waves it away with the back of his hand.

"We’re both guys."

“What?”

Hajime huffs.

“ _Stupid_ kawa. _Us.”_ Hajime watches Oikawa’s face intently, waiting for recognition to flicker through his eyes. It doesn’t.

"So?"

Hajime picks at the dry cuticles on his thumbs, digging his fingernails into his skin, hissing slightly when he draws blood.

"Old bad habit," he murmurs, to no one in particular.

Beside him, Oikawa snorts. "Oh, I know."

"Why would I marry you?"

Oikawa sighs, kicks his legs out and lies back on the ground. 

"Why not?" Fingers laced behind his head, Oikawa casts Hajime a questioning look. Hajime doesn’t return it. Instead, he exhales deeply and watches the way that his warm breath clouds the cold air. Oikawa follows suit, and their breaths mingle together.

Hajime tentatively lowers himself down next to his best friend. "I don't know, Tooru." _Why did I call him that?_

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

“Remember that ring I made you?” He does. It had been a sunny spring day, and Oikawa had woven him a ring out of dew-damp grass. _For you, Iwa-chan._ Hajime doesn't say anything, but he wonders if Oikawa knows where the ring is, wonders if he found out he’d kept it, wonders if he saw it tucked away in his uncle’s old cigar box under his bed.

“No,” he lies.

“Oh.” A pause. “Well, alright then. It was a long time ago.” He isn’t sure how to respond, so he just doesn’t. Nothing he could say feels right.

Hajime groans, stretching his arm out to elbow Oikawa between the ribs. Oikawa takes advantage of Hajime's momentary weakness and rolls over on top of him, straddling his waist. Hajime can feel Oikawa’s strong knees pressing against his sides. He’s pinned down by Oikawa’s weight, back against the cool green grass of the hill, unable to resist his best friend’s intentions. _As if I ever would._ When Oikawa brings his face within inches of Hajime's, he can smell sweet cherry breath ghosting across his lips.

"Hajime," Oikawa whispers, impossibly close. "Would you marry me?"

"You're," Hajime says, his voice small, "you're blocking my view of the stars."

It's not true at all. To Hajime ... to Hajime, Oikawa _is_ the stars. No, he's _better_ than the stars. _Fuck_ _the stars,_ Hajime thinks, _they've got nothing on Oikawa Tooru._

"Iwa-chaaaaann," Oikawa nudges Hajime's cheek with his nose, growing impatient. Hajime can't breathe.

Yeah, _fuck_ the stars. In lieu of a fully formed sentence, the sounds that come out of Hajime's mouth are squeaky, unclear.

He takes a breath, tries again.

"Sure, Tooru. Anything you want." It’s said sarcastically, and Hajime can practically feel Oikawa’s eyes boring into him. He wishes he didn’t say it like that. It wasn’t what he meant to do. He wants to grab Oikawa’s shoulders and shake him until he realizes that he’s being serious, that he’s okay with _anything you want, Tooru, anything you want. Now and forever._ But he doesn’t.

His breath hitches when Oikawa leans in again, and his rosy nose brushes against his cheek. For a second, Hajime thinks he's going to kiss him. He _wants_ to kiss him. He _wants._

But he doesn't. Instead, he pushes off of Hajime and back onto the hill. They are shoulder-to-shoulder, pressed against each other underneath a star-studded sky. Hajime places a hand on his stomach, still warm from when Oikawa was seated in his lap, legs around his waist. He tries very hard not to think about how it felt.

Oikawa drags his fingers down Hajime's arm, setting his skin on fire in his wake. He stops when he reaches Hajime's wrist, tracing the jagged pink scar that runs down the line of his palm, a remnant of his youth. Well, his _younger_ youth. Oikawa's traced it a million times before, but his touch always softens, without fail, as if he's trying to communicate a belated apology through his fingertips.

Hajime sighs. No matter how many times he tries to alleviate it, Oikawa still bears the guilt of the accident that shattered Hajime's wrist when they were nine. Oikawa had wanted to try out a new kind of jump serve, and Hajime had begrudgingly obliged, as he always did. However, he was not half the player he is now, and when he went to recieve it, the ball slammed his wrist back. He'd spent the day in the hospital. Oikawa never forgave himself.

The setter taps his calloused fingers against Hajime's soft, smooth skin.

Their eyes settle on the stars, transfixed by the universe above them. Oikawa interlaces their fingers. Hajime swears that he can feel Oikawa’s pulse racing under his skin. He doesn't pull away. 

Later, Hajime puzzles over this moment, sitting straight up in bed, arms wrapped around his legs. _What does it mean? Why did he take my hand? Why do I keep thinking about this?_ He never figures out the answers to his questions, but he asks them over and over again his head; when his arm brushes against Oikawa's before practice, when he catches his gaze during a set, when he offers to stay late and clean up the gym just to soak in Oikawa's addicting aura.

Later, Hajime will take the time to wonder. But for now, this is enough. Oikawa is enough. 

They fall asleep like that, hearts and fingers tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh... they are SO in love.
> 
> praying for the day that hajime pulls his head out of his ass & kisses oikawa ,,, maybe i'll write it someday <3
> 
> anyways !! thank u for reading !! i like posting little short, fun one-shots that i write while i should be asleep. let me know if you enjoy reading them :)


End file.
